Love moment
by CatchingStar
Summary: After the end of the shift, Sara take Catherine to her favorite place to think. But they will do more then just thinking.


**Disclaimers:** CBS... not mine, unfortunately...  
**Paring:** Cath/Sara, don't like don't read it

They stop their cars in the parking lot from the crime lab. Catherine and Warrick get out from one SUV, as Sara, Nick and Greg leave the second one.

"Jesus, I though we weren't going to finish this until the next shift" said Greg.

"Your case was as bad as ours?" asked Warrick with a smile.

"One dead college student in a party has too much evidence for one night, man" answered Nick. "What you two got?"

"Three attempts of suicide before one finally done it" answer Catherine without take her eyes from Sara, who couldn't take her eyes off Catherine as well.

Things has developed very well between the two the last six months. A lot of truth was reveal about both their past and secret feeling, and they had gone to the next phase last week and God, that was good! Excellent!

"Well, let's put this back and get out at here" says Greg. "How about a drink?"

"Sounds great" Warrick and Nick answered

"Sorry guys, I already have plans" said Sara before entering the building.

"Ok. Someone please tell me: who is the guy that makes her so thrill at actually have a life outside the lab?" asked Nick. "Because that's not our Sara"

"I ask but you know that when Sara doesn't want to answer… she doesn't answer!" said Greg. Catherine move her head side to side as she didn't know too before walk away too.

"Who said is a guy?" she said totally satisfy with herself.

After thirty minutes the guys had already left and Sara was rested at her car waiting for her lover.

"So you have a plan, hum?" Catherine said making her presence known. "I'm included on them or not?" Sara give her one gap-tooth smile that was enough of an answer for Catherine. Sara unlock the car and Catherine enter at the passenger seat and tie her belt. "Are you going to tell me?" Sara started the engineer and said 'no' with her head.

Catherine watched her lover feature and decided not to ask any questions. It didn't really matter where they were going, just that they were together. Sara drove to the mountains and stop as she found a nice green field.

"Wait here" she says to her lover before get out of the car.

Sara open the door behind her seat and pick a nice picnic basket and a towel. Catherine watched as Sara opened the big towel and put on the ground. When Sara look at her and nod, Catherine finally got out of the car and walk toward her.

"Lindsey is in a school trip so I though it would be perfect for us to have a nice romantic long breakfast with one… actually for me is two beautiful views…" Sara said.

"Two?"

"You and the city of Las Vegas" Sara spoke raising her hand inside Catherine hair and looking at the blue orbs. She lean further and kiss Catherine again, long and passionate. She grab Catherine hand and help her to sit at the towel.

"This mountain have an especial meaning?"

"Every time I had some bad case that makes me re-live my past or I need to think what I should do with my life I come here. I don't know how to explain that but it calms me and make things seem less complicated." Sara said looking down to the city and them to Catherine "I wanted to share with you"

"So I can always find you when you need to run away?"

"Something like that" she said, the tears emerging at Sara's eyes.

"I love it" Catherine said with a sweet voice. Sara smile, with her head rested against her knees and a single tear run down her cheeks, she whip her fast and laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a…"

"Don't. It's who you are so never ask sorry for that beside, I like this emotional side of you. Makes me want to hold you and never let go and…" Catherine stop talking and look away, blushing. Who would have though that Catherine Willows could blush this much talking about what she feels or wants? Usually she is so secure about everything.

"And…" Sara asked, turning Catherine face toward her.

"Makes me want to make love with you" Sara watched her lover face blushes even harder. She hold her gaze on her blue eyes and the few second seem like eternity for Catherine.

"Then do it".

"What?" Catherine asked confused.

"Do it. I sure don't have any reasons to stop you" she whispered the last part at Catherine ears. Catherine look at Sara to be sure it was what Sara wanted and she saw love and lust floating inside the brown eyes, accompany for a big gap-tooth smile.

Catherine rested Sara on the towel and admired her face and soft lips. She love Sara so much and been able to do this here, was really exciting. Slowly, she taste every part of the warm and wet mouth as Sara's hand goes to inside Catherine shirt. Wining a long moan into delight.

She kissed her way down her chest, undoing the buttons of her blouse as she licked every inch of uncovered skin. She knew the enticing sweet and salty tang of her warm body as she lay underneath her would remind her of the wonderful moment they share.

Amazed, Catherine watched as her breasts strained against the lace and Sara breath quickened in anticipation. She hovered over her slight form afraid that by touching her she might somehow break the magic of the moment. Sara looked up from under heavy lids, seeking her gaze in a silent invitation to touch her.

Catherine placed her sweet hands on the skin of her stomach, slowly caressing her way up to the cleavage of her breasts. With soft touches she pushed the red material aside and cupped Sara's breast. Her head rolled back in a guttural cry as she pinched the pert nipples between her fingers. Her mouth followed as she devoured the peaks with an insatiable care and need. Sara's hips start moving in response at Catherine caresses.

Sara was a goddess coming alive under her touch and Catherine wanted nothing more but to show how much she loved her. She was a gift. Moans emerge from the depth of Sara throat as she twisted underneath attempting to rid herself of her pants. Catherine stop her and Sara hold her gaze as Catherine reach for the zipper of her jeans.

Her hands wandered over Sara body, rubbing circles on her skin in an erotic massage before resuming their position on her upper thighs. Catherine fingered the edge of the lacy thong, the sole barrier between her and her fingers skimmed over her most sensitive parts.

"Take it off, please" Sara asked. "Touch me"

Catherine motioned for her lover to lift her hips, grazing her thighs with the lacy fabric as she slid the red garment off, putting aside with the rest of the clothes. Catherine sat back on her knees admiring her lover nude body, perfect curved and flesh flushed with desire.

"God you're so beautiful," she whispered.

Sara's leg fell open and Catherine didn't waste more time to lick her wet center. Sara moan over and over as Catherine moved her tongue against her flesh. Sara spine arched with each touch, her cries becoming louder it second by. Catherine mouth closed over her fleshy nub and a huge pleasure ran through them. Sara held Catherine's head firmly to her center, rotating her pelvis, trying to get her release.

She gasped as felt the thickness of two fingers deep within her, releasing her breath only as Catherine started thrusting them in a slow and deliberate motion. The pace of her thrusts and Catherine mouth was almost too much for Sara to bear.

Catherine listened as Sara breath increased. With one last swipe of her tongue, she kept his fingers pressed against her most sensitive spot as she felt Sara's muscles clamp around her fingers. Sara chest rose with as she climax and Catherine couldn't help but lick her sweet juices running on her hand. Catherine kiss her way up, pausing briefly at the hollow of her throat before claiming her lips, sharing her taste in a soft kiss.

"I love you" It was the first time one of them said does three little words that mean the world for the one who hear it.

"I love you too Cat. You have no idea how much" Sara whispered before raised her body and lick Catherine right ear. Catherine head move in opposition direction of her right shoulder, showing to Sara that she was very sensitive at this kind of caresses. Seeing the picnic basket from the corner of her eyes, and counting that there were still a good space on the towel, Sara put the basket aside and lower Catherine body.

"You don't have to do this now" Catherine said with a firm voice. "I can't wait"

"But I don't you us to wait. You make me feel safe, confident, beautiful, and alive as anyone ever did Cat. Not just know but sense you accept going out with me for the first time, and… to be completely honest, it wasn't on my plans being the first part of your breakfast, but the other way around" Catherine blue eyes darker in desire and Sara kiss the pace between neck and shoulder leaving a mark. "I'm sorry"

"I don't" Catherine said.

Sara used the same passion and focus as she do at work into her caresses toward Catherine amazing body but the result was a little bit different: Catherine could help but scream Sara's name as she climax for the second time, and she needed a few more minutes to re-collect herself.

Sara put the clothes back on her lover and herself, before sit again and looking at Catherine features glowing as the sun illuminate her face. They eat the sandwiches and the fruit and drink the juice that Sara had brought. No words were spoken. During the drive back home both were feeling the luckiest person in the world.

The End


End file.
